wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starling (Squilin)
Starling is a rose colored SkyWing who believes her sole purpose is to bring down criminals and lawbreakers and bring them to justice. She was named for her iridescent scales that are much like the iridescent feathers of a starling. Biography Starling was hatched from a large egg with a dead, fireless twin. She originally had firescales. Her mother, a secret animus, cast a spell on her scales that got rid of the extra fire and made her just like any ordinary SkyWing. Just as she finished casting the spell, she was mercilessly slain by Scarlet, who was then still a powerful queen. Scarlet realized that the dragonet before her most likely had firescales and intended to take her back to the palace and pit her against Peril when she was old enough. However, it was discovered that despite her deep blue eyes, Starling strangely had ordinary scales. Queen Scarlet ordered for the dragonet to be thrown off the cliff ledge anyways, in case she inherited magic from her mother. The guard who was forced to do the deed had a change of heart upon seeing how innocent and harmless the dragonet was. Instead of dropping her off a cliff like he was ordered to, he brought her to a rundown SkyWing orphanage off the edge of the kingdom where he hoped she'd be safe. Starling grew up alone in the orphanage without a mother or father. When she was seven, she moved out of the orphanage and into the heart of the SkyWing kingdom, right at the foot of Queen Scarlet's palace. She found herself interested in becoming an officer or detective, as she often found herself gazing around and seeing nothing but crimes all around. She made it into a training program and began to pass her tests and exams with flying colors. However, something always seemed to deter dragons from coming near her. They always whispered behind her back or pointed at her with accusing talons. They avoided her. Eventually, she managed to find answers via a record of every SkyWing hatched and every SkyWing that were either dead or missing at a library. She found her name and her mother and saw that her mother was marked as dead and animus and that she was marked with firescales. However, she realized that the word 'firescales' had been crossed out. All the legends of the evil dragons with animus powers came rushing back to her and she understood why the other SkyWings treated her so differently. Starling continued to train hard for another few years. Eventually, she could no longer stand the state of her reputation at the program and decided to go after an infamous and seemingly untouchable crime lord by the name of Emperor on her own. Despite the warnings, she snuck into IceWing territory via an abandoned trafficking tunnel under the wall that would kill any dragons but said IceWings. She managed to sneak into the lair of Emperor, where she was immediately trapped. Emperor, she found, wasn't as ruthless and cruel as the rumors had implied. Starling knew that if she waited long enough, she could find an opportunity to escape, but she didn't want to go back empty taloned. She needed proof in order to get the crime lord locked up. So she knew she'd have to fake whatever strange fascination and affection Emperor seemed to feel for her. After a few months, Starling developed a sort of Stockholm Syndrome for her captor and found herself reflecting some of his affections back at Emperor. He treated her kindly and gave her whatever she wished for. Everything except for her freedom. Eventually, the crime lord trusted Starling enough to unlock the gates that kept her within the limits of his expansive home. She asked where she might consider escaping if the IceWing soldiers discovered Emperor's secret and he directed her to a secret tunnel that he allowed his traffickers to use. To Starling's sheer joy and horror, there were thousands of jars of obviously illegal RainWing drugs, pelts of animals that were strictly off limits to hunt, and even a few caged dragons, ready to be delivered or sold to the highest bidder. It was all the evidence she would need. With the evidence, Starling knew she could leave. A part of her wished to stay in Emperor's loving, cold arms, but she knew what she had with him wasn't at all healthy. She couldn't love a dragon who had kept her prisoner. So, she took flight when night came, leaving Emperor alone in his bed of ice. She made her way back to SkyWing territory as fast as she could, using the same abandon tunnel she had used to enter the kingdom and bypass the wall. By the time she returned to her cot, Starling learned that she had been entered in a breeding program. She was paired up quickly with a dragon she didn't even like before she was able to spill all the secrets and evidence she had learned. He left as soon as they confirmed that Starling was with an egg. However, when Starling finally did lay the egg, two nights before it was scheduled, she realized that it was no SkyWing egg. The shell was too pale and much too cold. She was sure it held a dead dragonet inside, but when she held it up to the fires of the torches around her, she saw a live, softly twitching dragonet's form. She knew who the egg's father really was. It was an egg of sky and ice. A forbidden egg. For a moment, Starling had pondered smashing the egg and claiming it was an accident. She couldn't be found with a hybrid egg. It would absolutely ruin her. She knew she could be executed. And not to mention, the dragonet inside would never survive Queen Scarlet's hateful anti-hybrid rule. The only other option was handing it over to Emperor. No matter what Starling felt or thought about him, she knew he would be an excellent father. But if she gave her egg to him and tipped off the IceWing officials about his crime ring and trafficking, then she knew the egg could be smashed or left without a father. After a long sleepless night of pacing and paranoia via frantic glances out the window, Starling came to a decision. The tip could wait. She could wait. She'd give her dragonet to Emperor and give him six or seven years to raise it. Then, she would tell the IceWing authorities what she had found. Starling wrapped her egg in some of her blankets and tucked it in her arms, flying out in the early morning and stopping to rest in the abandoned trafficking tunnel that had been so faithful to her many efforts. When it got dark again, Starling once again entered the IceWing kingdom and traveled to Emperor's abode. Her heart felt a slight twinge when she saw that the gate was open, like he had been waiting patiently for her to return. But she shook it off, tucked her egg up against the gate, wrapping the blankets around it even more tightly. She left a simple note confirming that the dragonet was Emperor's in case he had any doubts and she shot back off into the night. She left the IceWing Kingdom and returned back to her cot, ready to focus on her career and life. Starling trained for another six years or so. She was given small, pathetic cases that were easy to crack and not worth her time. She marked down every day, waiting for the moment she could rat out Emperor and get the respect she deserved. Eventually, Emperor's time was up. It had been seven years. Starling spilled everything she knew to her superiors and in little less than a day, Emperor had been arrested and charged for his crimes. Just as she had hoped, dragons began to look at her with the admiration and awe she so desperately had craved. She was finally given one of the biggest missions in the kingdom--track down and capture the infamous Animal the Cannibal, dead or alive. She embarked on her quest the next morning, feeling proud of herself. The feeling disappeared when she came across a new victim of Animal's. He was half eaten and freshly killed. Starling tracked Animal from there, into a forest off the Diamond Spray Delta. She stumbled upon him eating what appeared to be a dragon's hind leg. When she tried to arrest him, he easily threw her off and knocked her out against a tree. When she woke up, she continued to track him and play his twisted game of hide and seek. It took Starling years to find Animal again. Her fame from the arrest of Emperor had faded dramatically and her former colleagues were once again turning away from her and treating her back to the way they used to. She had been pushed to her limits. It seemed to her as if nothing she ever did would be good enough for her kingdom and the dragons in it. Animal knew this well--in fact, it had been his whole goal. To push her to her absolute breaking point and take advantage of her fragile state of mind. Knowing she was no longer happy with her kingdom, Animal persuaded her to join him. She accepted his offer and promise of fame and respect, even fear from many. They became close as they spread terror together and they ended up becoming mates for life. To Animal's pleasure, she even gained a taste for the flesh of dragons. Appearance Starling is a bright rose colored SkyWing with hot pink highlights and iridescent scales. When she had firescales, glowing pink could be seen in the cracks between her scales. Her eyes have dulled considerably after her firescales were removed. She has massive wings and a small, lithe body covered in lean muscle. Starling has a beauty mark under her left eye. She bears pale pink veins in her wings that are easily seen. She often wears gold jewelry, as they compliment her scales better than silver. She has two intricately patterned cuffs on her elegant, long horns and two earrings in each ear, one of which bears a drop of gold. She wears four necklaces, connected by three chains on each side of her neck to keep them from sliding or falling too far apart. On each of Starling's wing thumbs there is a band of gold. She wears several bangles on two of her legs (her left front and her back right) and four rings on her long, darkening tail. Starling's extremities fade to a darker rose colored ombre. Abilities Starling can breathe a strong, pink tinted fire. It's considerably hotter than most other dragon fire and it's most likely because its all she has left of her firescales. She can fly at surprisingly high speeds and is an experienced diver. She can reach her top speed while diving, in fact. She's also incredibly agile and nimble, despite her large wings. Along with her speed in air, comes her speed and agility on land. If she tucks her wings in close, she becomes close to nothing but a pink blur. However, because of this, she lacks in physical strength. Even her leanly muscled body doesn't give her enough brute strength to wreak havoc on a battle field. One strong hit, and she'll be down. Personality Starling cares majorly about herself and tends to put her own interests (or think of them first) before others'. Despite how she may excuse it, she is pretty selfish. She puts her career above everything else for the most part of her life and yearns to gain acceptance from everyone and anyone. She wants respect from her colleagues and glory above all. She just wants to prove herself. She wants to rise above her animus mother and her secret hybrid egg. She's rather obsessive as well. Once she gets assigned a mission or a case, she doesn't stop working at it until its solved. She looks over every detail and drives herself and others basically mad trying to get answers. She's pushy when she has to be, but knows when it's about time to back off. Starling actively tries to avoid pushing other dragons' buttons, although sometimes she tends to accidentally do so anyways. Throughout her whole life, she's always been serious. She's always had unreasonably high expectations for herself. She's her own worst enemy, not the public and how they view her. Everything she does is never enough foe her. She always wants to get bigger and better. Unfortunately, she doesn't ever seem to see the warnings and damage she often does to herself in the process. She will work to her breaking point and beyond. Relationships Emperor Starling knew full well that Emperor adored her and she used it to her advantage. Unfortunately, she couldn't help but begin to like him just a little bit, but she firmly believes it was due to the fact that he was the only dragon she could talk to for literal months. A small part of her wants to love him and give him a chance, but it's just too small to really make a difference or even surface from her cloudy subconscious. When his seven year time frame was up, Starling hesitated just a moment before submitting her report that would eventually lead to his capture. Blush Only once. That's how many times Starling has met her daughter. Starling was impressed that her genes and Emperor's had blended so beautifully together to make her perfect yet horribly flawed daughter. Blush herself approached Starling in the marketplace. Starling quickly had to get rid of her, knowing full well that any acceptance she had gained through Emperor's arrest would quickly go down the drain. In the process, she ended up emotionally destroying Blush and leaving her crying, alone, in the alleyway. She felt her maternal instincts to comfort her dragonet and hold her close at their strongest then. But her need for respect and admiration was stronger and she turned her back on Blush anyways. Animal She never expected to get into a romantic relationship with a murderous cannibal like Animal. She imagined that he was a savage brute all throughout her career and was quite surprised when she realized that Animal was anything but. He was a gentleman. He was extremely polite to her, up until he had to knock her out. Starling has a sort of primitive interest in him. When she's with him she feels thrill in her bones and knows that he accepts her for what she is. She fears no judgement from Animal, and that's what makes him so meaningful to her. Castaway Starling only knows that she's the sister of Animal and that Animal loved her dearly. She's only seen her once or twice, but doesn't have much of a relationship with her. Hex As the husband of Castaway, Hex is Starling's brother-in-law. She's only met him once--when visiting Castaway. She finds him unnerving and strange. Hibiscus Even though Hibiscus is Starling's cousin, the two have never met. Starling has seen her name near her's in the SkyWing records, but other than that, knows nothing about her. Hibiscus doesn't even know that Starling exists. Coal Coal is married to Hibiscus, making him Starling's brother-in-law, but he's still never met or heard of Starling. If he ever did, he'd most likely recognize her as being related to Hibiscus. Agave Before Starling even had the chance to meet him, he was killed. Everything she knows about him are just things she's heard from Animal. Polyp Polyp was slaughtered around the same time as Agave, meaning Starling certainly didn't have time to meet her either. Once again, everything she knows about her mother-in-law, are from the mouth of Animal. Trivia * When she gets extremely angry, the cracks between her scales glow and for a moment, her firescales seem to return to her before vanishing again. * Her dead twin was to be named Sparrow. * She has a recessive gene for animus magic, which she passed down to Blush. However, Blush never reproduced to her knowledge, meaning that she thinks the animus magic gene came to a swift end. * Starling's favorite gemstone is a ruby. * She never returned to the SkyWing Kingdom in time to see Queen Ruby take the throne. Gallery ] Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Squilin) Category:Occupation (Criminal)